I Won't Give Up
by writingismylife0101
Summary: She hates me because I made the stupid mistake of dating her best friend behind her back. I broke her heart, I broke Riley Matthews' heart. But I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I won't give up on Riley Matthews. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, we've all been witnesses of ship wars, haven't we? I got caught up in one earlier, so I'm really mad at what they said about Rucas. But, I'm giving you a short story about my take on what should happen after Texas, even if it doesn't fit in with your conclusions. So, here we go.**

"Lucas, why did you bring me out here?" Riley asked me. I brought her to Texas with me the second time I went so I could show her around some more. I brought her to my old tire swing that I fixed up the day before today.

"Well, I wanted to show you something," I responded back to her. It was out by a lake behind my old house. The sun was setting and the lake was sparkling.

"What is it?" Riley asked curiously. She was looking at the lake, soaking in its beauty, and I could tell. She was looking off into the distance, watching how the wind blew the water in the lake.

"Look at the beauty of this place," I said guiding her to the old tire swing. She sat down and rested her head against the rope. I lightly pushed her as she watched the sun set. Then, I pushed her higher. The branch that the swing was on went out into the middle of the lake, so it was pretty long. If you swung out enough, you could jump off and into the lake.

"I see the beauty of it Lucas, but I want to know why you brought me out here," Riley told me as I kept pushing her. I smiled at her innocence. She could be so oblivious sometimes, but that's one thing I love about Riley.

"I wanted us to be alone. No Pappy Joe, Ma, Pa, or Cletis," I told her. I saw the smile tugging at her lips. Soon, the sun went down, and I stopped pushing Riley. We walked over to the old picnic table that my dad and I built before I moved to New York. Riley sat on one side, and I sat on the other.

"Lucas, did you ever have feelings for Maya?" Riley asked me. I sighed, because I knew she was going to ask that question sooner or later.

"Don't kill me, but yes. I did at first. Then, the feelings that I thought were romantic were actually more of a brotherly sisterly feeling," I told her. Riley looked down at her hands, which were now folded, something she did when she was thinking or upset.

"Do you have sibling feelings for me?" Riley asked me as she looked up. That question stung. I've never thought of Riley as a little sister, but Maya was actually like my little sister.

"No, Riley, I really like you, remember?" I asked her, hoping it would jog her memory. She smiled since the first time she's been here. I loved her smile. See, there's another thing I love about her.

"Okay," she said as she looked back at the lake. I knew what I wanted to do. I walked over to her side of the table and sat down beside her.

"So, do you want to go for a swim?" I asked, but even if she said no, she was still going.

"Nah, I don't have a bathing suit on," she said sadly. Then, I scooped her up in my arms.

"LUCAS! What are you doing?! Do NOT throw me into the lake!" She yelled. I laughed at her. Soon, I made it to the lake and tossed her in. She came up in a fit of rage.

"I hate you now," she mumbled as she brushed past me and walked out of the lake. Well, that plan backfired. She was being a Gloomy Gus.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get you to lighten up," I defended myself. She turned to me with something lingering in her eyes. Tears. Tears were lingering in those beautiful chocolate orbs of hers, and I caused that. I caused those tears.

"Maybe I don't want to lighten up, Lucas. Maybe I want to get away from you," she said as a few tears came out of her eyes.

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked. "Why did you agree to come on this trip with me?" I started to walk out of the lake.

"Because, I thought I liked you, and you liked me. Then you go and date my best friend behind my back. Now, you're telling me that you never had feelings for her? Who does that, Lucas? No one should have to endure that kind of pain. Watching you and her laugh and kiss was enough, but when you told me that you never really liked her, then why did you date HER, Lucas?" She screamed. I flinched back, but when I saw the tears, I started running towards her.

"Riley, that was the biggest mistake of my life!" I yelled. She turned away. Then, she started running towards the house. She stopped and turned around.

"Don't talk to me right now," she said hoarsely as she kept on running towards the house. I chased after her, knowing what I did to her was wrong.

"Riley, please wait!" I yelled at her. As soon as I reached the end of the path, I saw my mom tell Riley something and hug her. Then, Riley went inside. I ran up the porch steps and faced my mom.

"So, Lucas, you really broke this one, didn't you?" She asked with a frown. I knew she was disappointed in me.

"I made a stupid mistake to date Maya, Ma. I mean, I thought I liked Maya until I actually started dating her. Then, the feelings started making themselves clear," I explained to my mom. She shook her head and looked down quickly, then looked back up at me.

"Did you ever think about Riley, Luke? She was the best thing that ever happened to you," she said as she went inside. I sat down in one of the rocking chairs and concentrated hard on the post in front of me. I had broken Riley Matthews' heart and soul. No wonder she wasn't herself last week. I stayed there for about ten more minutes before I got up and walked inside. When I did, I saw Riley emerge from the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a yellow polka dotted towel, a yellow tee shirt, and white fleece pants. I think the reason she likes yellow is because it makes her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I forgot to put an AN at the end of Chapter 1! I'm so sorry guys. I was watching Cole LaBrant's vines and writing at the same time, so I was a little distracted... but this chapter is my favorite out of the five chapters I've written. I hope this one is your favorite as well! I don't know what to do on Vengeance on an Innocent Soul, but since this idea popped in my head, I wrote it down ASAP! I know this is getting long, so let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I used to own Girl Meets World, but then I woke up sadly...**

Now, Riley wasn't happy, and it was all my fault. She took one look at me and walked towards her room. I sighed slowly, knowing that she was broken hearted. All I could say is that is was all my fault that this happened to her. I slowly walked to my bedroom and passed Riley's in doing so. I heard voices on the other side of the door. Being curious, I pressed my ear to the door.

 **Mom, please! Come get me!**

I guess she had her mom on speaker, because I could hear her mom's voice.

 _Riley, you're in Texas! Why do you want to leave so early! You got there this morning!_

I could hear Riley sniffle as she let out a frustrated sigh.

 **You wouldn't understand, Mom! I don't think I want to be here right now.  
** _Is it because of Lucas? Riley, he's just a boy. Ignore him! You don't have to talk to him, just talk to Mrs. Friar. You'll be okay until next week when you come home. If things aren't looking good by the weekend, then I'll fly out and come get you.  
_ **Mom, yes, it's because of Lucas. How am I supposed to avoid him when we are in the same house?! Tell me, mom, why can't things be normal between us?  
** _He dated your best friend behind your back! You can't forgive him that easily...  
_ **I want to forgive him, but he literally took my heart out of my chest and stomped on it with his boots. Then, it's like he threw it against a brick wall repeatedly. If I don't leave now, I don't think I'll be the same again.  
** _Riley, just go to sleep. Think about this. I love you, but Auggie's calling for me. Bye.  
_ **Love you. Bye**

That was the end of their conversation. Now, I feel really bad. To be fair, I was trying to see if I actually had feelings for Maya, but I didn't, so that's why I invited Riley on this trip. I guess I must've knocked on the door, because I heard Riley answer through the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her say. I sighed before speaking up.

"It's Lucas," I said as I wrung my hands together. What I heard next was heart-wrenching.

"Go away, player, because whatever game you forced me to play, I quit!" She yelled. I unlocked the door with the key on top of the door frame.

"Riley, you have to forgive me," I pleaded as I walked in. She gaped her mouth when I entered the room.

"GET OUT! Don't you understand I want to be left alone?" She yelled at me. I flinched a little.

"Look, Riley, hear me out. If you still want to go to New York afterwards, I'll drive you to the airport myself," I told her honestly. Her expression softened as she motioned to the spot beside her.

"How did you know I was planning on going back to New York?" She asked me with her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"I overheard your conversation with your mom," I told her. She raised her eyebrows in shock.

"YOU EAVESDROPPED ON MY CONVERSATION?!" She yelled at me. Gosh, I really did break the once happy Riley Matthews.

"You were right beside my bedroom, so when I was walking by, I heard you talking to your mom," I said, defending myself.

"First, you date my best friend. Second, you tell me that you broke up with Maya before I even knew you two were going out. Now, you're eavesdropping on my conversations? Unbelieveable," she said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Riley, I still like you! I was dumb to date Maya, but I was trying to see if I actually had feelings for her, which I don't anymore. I like you, no, I REALLY like you, Riley. I miss you. I miss us!" I told her as my voice cracked even more. Man, was this stuff hard.

"You could've at least told me that you were starting to have feelings for my best friend, Lucas? What happened to our 'unofficial thing'? What happened to us? We used to like each other, but now we're at war," she claimed, her voice cracking as well. I guess I knew how she felt, because I was starting to cry.

"Riley, I made the stupid mistake of dating Maya, but I'm just a young teenage boy trying to figure out his feelings! I'm in love with YOU, Riley, not Maya," I said, but I didn't mean to say that last part out loud.

"Y-You're in love with m-me?" Riley questioned as she stood up. She ran a hand through her hair frustratingly as she paced the room.

"That's what I said, and I mean it Riley," I said as I stood up. I grabbed her arms and stopped her from pacing even more.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you had feelings for Maya-," she started to say but I cut her off and I kissed her. How I missed the feel of her soft lips against mine. I didn't want to let go, and I wasn't going to unless she did. After about three seconds, we pulled apart.

"Riley, I would never intentionally hurt you, and it was stupid of me to date Maya," I said. "After all, she was the one who helped build this relationship." I smirked.

"Yeah, and she's also the one that ruined it, but it's all better now," she said. I smiled as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed this Riley. I'm glad you're back," I said as I kissed the top of her head. I felt her smile into my chest.

"I was never gone," she said as she looked up at me. I laughed a little.

"You used to be a Gloomy Gus when all of that drama started," I said. She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Don't bring that up," she said. "Let's just hold onto this moment while we still can," Riley told me. Wow, she really had changed.

"Where were we before all of this happened?" I asked smirking. She laughed and looked down. Then, she looked back up and stared into my emerald green eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you remind me," she suggested. I immediately obliged as I leaned down and kissed her. I picked her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around my waist. This was far enough for us. Even though we were fourteen and fifteen, we were still too young to make out. So, we didn't. Soon, she pulled away and I put her back down.

"Do you wanna maybe go to my room and watch netflix with me?" I asked her. She widened her eyes, and I immediately realized what I said. "Not like the whole Netflix and chill thing. Let's just go to the living room with my mom and watch it." I quickly corrected myself.

"Nah, I need to go to sleep. Goodnight Lucas," She said as she yawned. She kissed me on the cheek and laid down on the tribal print bed spread we had and stretched out. I laughed at her.

"Hey, Riles?" I asked her. She sat up in bed and looked at me.

"Yeah, Lucas?" She asked me. I was about to tell her how I felt.

"Please don't go back to New York before I leave," I begged her. She deflated a little.

"I'll have to think about that, Lucas," she said. I was a little angry now.

"Riley, what about the things we just said!? I don't want you back in New York without me. I don't want Gardner to lay his hands on you when I'm not there," I said with a hint of frustration in my voice.

"First off, it's Charlie. Second, I don't like him in that way. Third, Maya's there, and she wouldn't let him touch me," she said. I was angry now.

"WHAT IF HE DID RILEY? What if he laid his filthy hands on you and no one was there to protect you, huh!? What would you do!" I yelled at her. I saw the pained look on her face. Now, she was about to cry.

"Get out," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Riley, I'm-."

"Get..out..now," she said as she took deep breaths between each word. I knew I screwed up when I yelled at her.

"Okay, sweet dreams?" I said in a questioning tone.

"I'll see you in the morning when you drive me to the airport," Riley spit out. I can't believe it. She was really going back to New York, and it's all my fault.

 **Okay, I may write more than five chapters, but I'm not sure. The next chapter is one of my favorites too, so yay! I hope you guys liked this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, do you guys actually like this story? If not, I'm just going to delete it. I feel like no one likes it. So, if it isn't good, give me the word and this story goes POOF! Bye bye! Anyway, here's Chapter 3!**

When Riley said that, I heard my heart snap. What was I supposed to do now? She hates me. I made a dumb mistake to date Maya and not think about Riley at all. If I could go back in time and reverse what I did, I would. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe Riley wouldn't be mad at me. So many things could've happened if I hadn't dated Maya.

"Riley, please don't go," I begged as tears began to form in my eyes. I was losing the girl I was in love with, and we weren't even dating.

"Lucas, just leave me alone. Don't you think you've played enough games? I don't want to end up with another broken heart that was caused by you. I'm starting to think that I don't really matter, that my feelings don't really matter to you. It's like you rip them out of me, spit on them, stomp on them, and then you throw them into a brick wall. How do you think that feels, huh?" Riley told me as tears formed in her brown eyes. Why was I so stupid? I could've avoided this.

"Riley, I can't leave you alone. I don't play games with your heart, at least I don't intend to do that. I don't like the fact that I've broken your heart numerous amounts of times, and your feelings matter so much to me, Riley, and I just now noticed. I was dumb to date Maya, and I've told you that lots of times. I'll keep saying it until you believe me," I said, really wanting to just kiss the pain away. I wanted to mend the bond that was broken between us. We shouldn't be spiteful or hateful towards each other. That's just us.

"Lucas, we can't keep doing this. Our 'unofficial thing' was over the day you asked out Maya. I longed for the day when you'd ask me out. The way you would ask, where you would ask, and when you would ask, but you asked Maya and not me. That was strike one. You got strike two when you told me that you had broken up with Maya when I didn't even know you were dating. You struck out when you yelled at me," Riley said as she pulled back the covers and crawled in bed.

"Look, Riley, I know I screwed up. I've apologized so many times! Why can't you forgive me?" I said as my voice rose. The pain in my heart was enough to deal with right now, but it wasn't just like a heartache. It was the pain of losing someone that I deeply cared about, the same someone I was in love with, and the same someone who stole my heart when she fell into my lap on the subway.

"Yeah, you really did screw up. At least Maya told me that you two were dating. I told her that I was fine when I wasn't. I wanted you to tell me that you were at least dating my best friend. Everyone else knew, Lucas! How could you not tell me!? I've loved you ever since we broke up, and I was dumb enough to let you go. Then, when Charlie asked me to the semi-formal, you got mad," Riley choked out. I sat down beside her on the bed and listened to her sobs.

"Riley, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough," I told her. I heard her sniffle before she turned to me. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips were quivering, and even more tears were threatening to fall. I took one look at her before I left. When I walked out of her bedroom, I heard her cry when I shut the door. I did that. I caused her that pain, and I was suffering tremendously for the one lousy mistake I made.

She hates me. She hates me so much that it's unbearable. There's no reason to be happy if she's not. She didn't do anything to deserve this, yet I deserved the pain that she was feeling. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted to see that beautiful smile she put on when she was truly happy and bright. Now, all she gives are fake smiles. They've gotten harder to tell the difference. If you look close enough into Riley's eyes, you can tell what smiles are fake and which ones are real.

As I walked to my room, her crying died down. I put my head down and opened my door. As I closed the door, I took a deep breath and sobbed. I sunk down to the floor with my head in my hands and sobbed. I knew I had broken her heart, and in doing so, I broke my own heart. I got up off the floor after an hour of crying and climbed in bed. As I drifted off to sleep, the only thought on my mind was Riley Matthews.

 **I think I'm done with story. I'm not getting feedback that tells me if I should continue or not, but only three people at the most like this story. I don't think I like this story if ya'll don't like it. Vengeance on an Innocent Soul should be updated by the end of this week, so tune in for that. WHO'S NOT MENTALLY PREPARED FOR GM TEXAS?! ME! Bye, loves. :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I decided to this chapter in Riley's point of view. Anyway, I listened to one of the saddest songs ever played on piano. I think I may have Riley play it... I don't know yet. I'm just writing whatever I'm feeling. So anyway, on with Chapter 4!**

As Lucas walked out of the door, I started crying. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to walk out of that door. I should be glad that I'm going back to New York because I won't have to face Lucas until he comes back, but I want to see him. I want him to hold me and kiss me and let me know that everything is going to be fine. He's tried multiple times apologizing, but I just don't want to hear it. It breaks my heart that he dated Maya after he told me that 'he really liked me'.

I heard Lucas sobbing. I wanted to get up and go to him, but it was like my body was glued to the bed. I picked up my phone to see if I had any messages. I had two from Maya and one from Farkle.

 **Maya's texts**

 _ **How r u doing Peaches?**_

 _ **I still feel bad about dating Ranger Rick even when I promised you I wouldn't! I know you've already forgiven me, but I still feel bad about it.**_

 **Farkle's text**

 _ **Hope all is well in Texas Riles! I hope you have a good time, and if Lucas hurts you, I'll fly out myself and go crazy!**_

I decided I would text them back tomorrow, but for now I was going to sleep. If I was to wake up in the morning ready to go to New York, I was going back home. If I was to wake up in the morning ready to stay here with Mrs. Friar, Pappy Joe, and Lucas, then I would stay. It all depended on what my heart was set on doing the next day. Finally, I went to sleep, and the last thought on my mind was Lucas Friar.

 ****Time Skip****

I woke up the next morning and stretched before I got out of bed. I unraveled my legs from the comforter and swung them to the side of the bed. I slipped on my yellow houseshoes and threw on my yellow bathrobe. Yes, my favorite color is yellow! I walked to the door and unlocked it. As I walked out, the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage reached my nose. When I shut the door behind me and turned back around, I ran into something or rather someone.

"Good morning, Riley, how did you sleep?" Lucas asked me. His hair was a mess. I was guessing that he had just rolled out of bed.

"Great, I guess. How did you sleep?" I asked him since it was already awkward between us.

"I didn't get much sleep at all," he replied as we walked to the kitchen together. Before we made it to the kitchen, Lucas stopped me and started talking.

"Riley, are you going back to New York?" he asked me with a pained expression on his face. He's worn that expression many times before, but this time, it was different. It was like he was begging me not to go back to New York. His body was stiff from the deathly silence. Finally, I answered his question.

"No, not today," I replied as I saw his body unstiffen and watched him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're not going back, because there are some things I want to show you," Lucas told me with a gleam in his eye as he grabbed my hand like a child and rushed to the kitchen. Apparently, we were laughing so hard that Pappy Joe had to bang two pots together for us to hear him.

"Now listen here, you two young whippersnappers," started Pappy Joe. I still wasn't used to his slow, southern accent. "I don't wanna hear no fussin', gripin', or whinin' while yer here. I got things 'round the farm to do, so you two better find yerselves somethin' to do while I get out here and work on those darned chicken houses." Finally, he was finished talking and left. Then I realized that it was just me and Lucas all alone in the house.

"So, Riley, what do you want to eat?" Lucas asked me as he grabbed an old plate from the cabinet.

"I guess I'll take some eggs and bacon," I said as I sat down at the dinner table.

I wanted to talk to Lucas about what happened the night before. I wanted to tell him how I really feel about him. Finally, he came back with two plates. He handed me my plate, which had bacon and eggs on it with a glass of milk. He set his plate down and started eating his sausage and eggs. He had a glass of orange juice.

"So you don't like bacon?" I asked with an amused look on my face. He looked up with a mouthful of eggs and nodded yes. I laughed as I picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. We ate in silence for about five minutes until Lucas broke the silence.

"Riley, I want to ask you something," he started to say. I set my fork down and swallowed the bit of eggs that were left in my mouth before I spoke.

"What is it?" I asked with a confused look on my face. Lucas set his fork down and stood up. He walked over to his stereo and hit play. I didn't recognize the song, but I knew that it was a really pretty song. Soon, he walked back over to me and held his hand out.

"Miss Riley Matthews," he started while I giggled, "may I have this dance?" I looked down at his hand and gently placed my hand in his.

"Yes, yes you may," I said as he gently helped me up. We walked over to the middle of the living room and stood there. I didn't know what to do. The only thing that I've ever danced to with Lucas was _We Will March On_ by some band, and we were in seventh grade. The song wasn't slow at all. The one playing now was slow.

"Here, you put your arms around my neck and I put my hands on your waist," Lucas directed as he put his hands on my waist.

"Hang on! Let me take off this bathrobe," I said as he removed his hands. I quickly slid off my robe and placed it neatly on the back of Pappy Joe's recliner. I walked back over to Lucas and slid my arms around his neck as he slid his arms around my waist. We were closer than we were at the seventh grade dance, so I didn't know what to do. All I did was let him lead.

"I bet you're wondering what this song is called," Lucas mentioned as he spun me out. I laughed before I started talking to him.

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice," I replied as he swung me back in his arms. He chuckled as we started swaying again.

"It's called _Too Young_ by Sabrina Carpenter," Lucas responded as we kept swaying. I was confused. Maya had talked about this song before, but I guess I never really listened.

"Can you explain to me why you picked this song?" I asked Lucas as he spun me out and immediately spun me back in.

"It describes how I feel about you," he said as I listened to the chorus.

If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? If I'm too young to know anything, then why do I know that I'm just not the same. Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real. Cause I'm not too young...

I started tearing up when the chorus ended. As verse 2 started playing, I was sure that Lucas's shirt was wet. My suspicions were confirmed as Lucas grabbed my upper arms and held me out where he could look me in the eyes.

"Riles, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Lucas asked frantically as his eyes scanned over me, looking for and marks that he could've left on me.

"No, you didn't do anything. I just didn't know you felt like that about me," I said quietly. Lucas hugged me tight as I sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear.

"I'm so glad. Riley, I never want to lose you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Will you take me back?" he asked as I took in a shaky breath.

"Yes, I forgive you! Lucas, I want us to be together. I'm ready for us to be together," I said as he gently let me go. I looked up to find him smiling like a little kid seeing the greatest sight in the universe. His eyes were lit like a Christmas tree, and his smile was as bright as the sun.

"I'm so happy you said that," he said as he kept smiling. I was afraid that he was going to be stuck like that.

"No! I would've never guessed it," I stated sarcastically as he stopped smiling and pulled me in once more for a hug. I looked up at his eyes and let my gaze slowly fall to his lips. He licked his lips as he leaned down to kiss me. I licked my lips before I met his lips in the middle. Fireworks exploded everywhere as our lips moved in sync. As our lips moved together, Lucas picked me up and walked over towards the couch. We didn't go much further, for Lucas's mom walked in and cleared her throat.

"What's going on here?" she asked as Lucas and I slowly pulled apart. I was blushing like mad and so was Lucas. He still had me in his arms, but that wasn't on our minds.

"Mama, nothing happened," Lucas started to say. His mom started laughing, earning a confused look from Lucas. I joined his mom in laughter as Lucas looked between us.

"What's so funny?' Lucas asked as he finally looked down, noticing that he still had me in his arms. He cleared his throat and set me down, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Luke, I believe you," his mother said as she walked outside and got in her car, throwing her head back in laughter as she walked.

"This is what I get when I try to kiss you," Lucas mumbled. Thank God I heard what he said. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly like I did on the subway.

"Hi," I said, trying to recreate our first encounter after our first date.

"Hey," he said nervously as he grabbed my hand and walked me to my bedroom.

This is an Author's Note. My Bold icon will not work at the moment, so I'm just writing regularly. So, NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN HER BEDROOM! So, I'm at home sick and I can't do anything, so I decided to write. I need your help to write Vengeance on an Innocent Soul, because I'm stuck. But I digress. Anyway, I'm leaving now because I need to eat. Bye, Guys!


End file.
